vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
TheBlackSenpai
Black Senpai the Devoted At the start of late 2017 before his involvement with the Imperial Waifu Army, Senpai was a freelance VRChat player that started out traveling through random worlds spending time with friends who he begun meeting online. One of the first people he had met was AkimboDice, who was also freelance at time but later joined Purp Gang. He is very honest with those he's close to. A no nonsense straight shooter, but quick to express his thoughts and opinions. History and Lore By the end of December Senpai had gotten involved with a group known as the Purp Gang. They were an independant rag-tag raiding militia inspired by freelance hiphop artists whose goals were to collect all the Mami Mami's (female gamers). His friend Akimbo was also found within the community to be relatively active within the staff. Roughly a month after the Purp Gang disbanded, but soon after revived under new management. Senpai left the group. After separating from Purp Gang, Senpai moved onto another group under the Imperial Waifu Navy, which was an independent sect of the Imperial Waifu Division. However Smauffle did not recognize its legitimacy, and in response the group re-branded under the banner Band of Waifus. 4 months would go by, Senpai had participated in most of BoW's events as a sailor for their navy known as the 1st Poi Bois. He later achieved the rank of Sergeant. Following the collapse of the Band of Waifus, Senpai focused his attention, enlisting within the ranks of the Global Waifu Security. It was at this time the new found militia was organized under new management under the guise of Ann Hiro and SaintJames. Senpai had spent a limited time within its community in hopes that things had remained familiar since the death of the Band of Waifus. However that never came to be. With the Band of Waifus conclusion, along with the acceptance of the current reality that is the GWS, Senpai reshifted his focus towards the oldest military entity known throughout VRChat, The Imperial Waifu Division. Only that The Imperial Waifu Division had also changed their name to the Imperial Waifu Army. Due to him having already had senority within its ranks under the leadership of the Imperial Army, Senpai would achieve the title of Personal Guard, a small group of individuals hand picked by high echelon to protect the interests of the IWA. It was then that Senpai had met Shizuma, a Brazilian girl, who was often accompanied by a group of friends who also speak the same language as her. She also spends her days aligning herself within the IWA ranks during training, and roleplay. To Senpai she was no ordinary girl. Even with her limited English, both Senpai and Shizuma had a spark, and the light is still lit to this day. VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-04_23-21-50.327.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-04_23-23-09.892.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-03_01-33-23.865.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-29_23-10-22.251.png Unbenannt-3.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.08.18 - 00.20.08.21.jpg VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-24_00-44-40.881.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-13_02-54-47.951.png 20180429195249_1.jpg 20180731222658_1.jpg 20180818001712_1.jpg 20180421041132_1.jpg 20180428111352_1.jpg 20180623204425_1.jpg 20180502142501_1.jpg|Senpai and his Russian friends 20180430174556_1.jpg|Russian friends VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-05_19-40-55.126.png|Wedding VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-06_02-34-22.340.png|Wedding VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-05_19-33-45.907.png|Wedding VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-05_19-31-12.393.png|Wedding VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-06_02-34-27.518.png|Wedding VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-05_19-54-13.574.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-23_15-13-04.013.png Category:Waifus Category:Humans